Blair Tueuse
by Zarbi
Summary: Blair Waldorf est appelé comme Tueuse à la Chute de Sunnydale.
1. Chapter 1

**Avis** : Je ne possède pas Gossip Girl, ni Buffy, tueuse de Vampire qui appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Ce récit est seulement pour le plaisir.

Merci de le signaler si vous y faites référence dans vos propres récits..

**Note** : L'histoire commence près de la fin de la saison 1 de Gossip Girl et à la fin de la Saison 7 Buffy. Je tiendrai peu compte des saisons des Comics de Buffy que je connais mal.

**Résumé** : Blair Waldorf est appelé comme Tueuse à la Chute de Sunnydale. 

**Chapitre 1 – L'Appel**

_Pour l'heure du dernier combat, je suppose qu'il est 14 H en Californie bien qu'il semble que la série montre qu'on est en fin de matinée. Je rappelle que la différence horaire entre New York et la Californie est de 3 h._

**New York – Upper East Side – Appartement des Waldorf – 17 h**

Blair Waldorf, la Reine B du lycée privée pour filles de Constance Billard est fatiguée. Ses disputes avec Serena la fatigue. Son amour pour Nate avec qui elle a rompu depuis la soirée de son 17e anniversaire la taraude. Surtout elle se pose la question : Que veux Chuck Bass avec elle ? Est-il amoureux d'elle ? Ou c'est juste une stratégie sur une longue durée comme à son habitude ? Et question plus importante : Que veut-elle elle-même ?

Il faut aussi donner un dernier coup de rein avant les vacances pour avoir un beau bulletin final, une condition pour l'entrée à Yale dans un peu moins de 18 mois. C'est le dernier de ses grands rêves d'enfance qui lui reste.

Avant de se mettre au travail, se reposer quelques instants en fermant les yeux dans son beau lit, est une nécessité. Sinon, elle va craquer dans la soirée et Blair ne craque jamais. De plus, une reine se doit toujours d'être belle et sereine et on ne l'est jamais fatiguée et énervée.

**Sunnydale (Californie) – Lycée – 14 H**

La bataille qui oppose à l'entrée de la bouche de l'enfer, les Turok-Hans dirigés par la Première et Buffy, Faith et les potentielles est terrible. Les Turok-Han sont en train de gagner.

Un peu plus haut, avec l'aide de l'arme magique des Tueuses, Willow termine son sortilège qui doit rendre toutes les potentielles, des Tueuses. Le sort se répand dans Sunnydale. Les Potentielles qui sont en train de se battre sont d'un seul coup beaucoup plus fortes plus rapides et plus résistantes.

Le sort se répand non seulement à Sunnydale, mais aussi bien au-delà de ce que Willow avait prévu. Il active toutes les Potentielles dans toute la Californie et au-delà : Amérique du Nord et du Sud, Europe, Asie, Afrique et Océanie, mais personne en Antarctique.

Bien sûr, New York est atteinte par le sort.

**New York – Upper East Side – Appartement des Waldorf – 17 h 15**

Dans son demi sommeil, Blair est soudain dans un paysage désertique. Elle se demande si elle rêve du Kalahari en Namibie ou du désert Australien. Elle voit une jeune femme qui ressemble à une Aborigène, petite, animal et semblant dangereuse. Elle se demande pourquoi elle rêve de cela. Alors la femme lui pose la question en bon anglais : « Es-tu prête à devenir forte ? » Elle répond sans hésiter « Oui, bien sur, plus que jamais ».

Blair se réveille et se lève d'un coup. Il est temps de retourner dans la vraie vie. Pour l'instant, c'est l'heure des devoirs, du travail à la maison. Au menu de ce soir, Anglais, Français et Mathématiques et plus si on peut s'avancer.

Elle s'assoit à son bureau, sort ce qu'il faut pour travailler. Elle se saisit d'un crayon à papier, le serre fortement et le crayon se brise dans sa main en plusieurs morceaux en le serrant trop fort. Elle est forte, mais il ne faut pas en abuser.

**Sunnydale (Californie) – Lycée – 14 H 15**

La bataille contre les Turok-Hans prend de l'ampleur. Les Tueuses repoussent les super vampires. Buffy a récupérer son arme magique et massacre les Turok-Han. Spike utilise son allumette solaire qui carbonise tous les Turok-Hans tout en le faisant disparaître.

Mais la bouche de l'Enfer sous ses assauts se ferme entraînant l'écroulement du lycée et par cercle, la ville disparaît. Gilles conduit un bus scolaire jaune du Lycée contenant les Scoobies et les Tueuses plus ou moins blessé. Anya est morte dans le lycée

Buffy est la dernière à quitter le lycée en train s'écrouler et court derrière le bus en train de fuir l'écroulement en cercle de la ville. Elle saute de justesse dans le bus qui quitte la ville de justesse avant la création de ce qu'on appellera plus tard le Cratère de Sunnydale.

Haut dans le ciel, se trouve un hélicoptère avec le logo de CNN avec des caméras dirigés sur le cratère et le bus.

**New York – Upper East Side – Appartement des Waldorf – 20 h**

Les devoirs sont terminés. Les leçon révisées. Un peu d'avance sur les jours suivants a été pris. Donc, on pourra sortir si on envie.

Mais Blair a très faim. Et elle brise un second crayon à papier et cette foi-ci, elle voyait quelques gouttes de sang qui perlait de sa paume et qu'elle avait à peine sentie. On ne rigole pas avec cela donc traitement immédiat avec antiseptique qui ne colore pas (il ne faut pas laisser de trace) et un petit pansement.

En allant à la cuisine, chercher un petit en-cas avant le dîner familial, si sa mère rentrait à temps de l'atelier de couture, elle voit Dorota complètement absorber par les informations. En entendant l'arriver, Dorota lui dit « Regardez, une ville entière a disparu d'un seul coup en Californie ». Blair regarde la poste avec l'annonce dans une bande défilant en dessous : « Breaking News : Sunnydale (Cal) engloutit d'un seul coup dans un cratère. »

La TV montrait l'image d'une ville moyenne typique américaine qui s'écroulait sous un ciel bleu ensoleillé par cercle concentrique avec un bus jaune scolaire qui fuyait et qui était menacé de peu par l'écroulement de la ville. On apercevait même une jeune femme blonde qui courait derrière et l'attrapait de justesse. Le bus s'éloignait de la ville alors que l'écroulement s'arrêtait derrière lui.

En la regardant, Blair sentit qu'elle avait un lien avec cette blonde qui échappait de peu à la mort.

Tout en regardant la chute de Sunnydale à la TV, Blair se mit à grignoter ce qui lui tombait sous la main sous les regards effarées de Dorota qui la voyait manger autant par simple grignotage. Puis elle repère le pansement sur la paume de sa main et lui demande ce qui s'est passé.

- Quel est la cause du pansement que vous avez dans votre main demanda Dorota

- Une simple cicatrice dû à un crayon brisé dans ma main répondit Blair.

- Montrez moi cela, il faut peut-être plus qu'un simple pansement, répliqua Dorota

Blair retira le pansement et vit qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de cicatrice sur sa main, juste une simple ligne rosâtre qu'on pouvait à peine distinguer su sa peau. Par contre, le dessous du pansement était rouge montrant qu'il y avait eu du sang absorbé.

- Cette blessure a bien vite guéri, je suppose que c'est pourquoi vous avez mangé la moitié du dîner que j'avais préparé, dit Dorota

- Je vais bien, j'avais une petite faim et je n'ai pas mangé autant que cela, répondit Blair

- Regardez la table, Mademoiselle ! Et toutes les miettes que vous avez laissé, répliqua Dorota en écarquillant les yeux

- J'avais une petite faim répliqua-t-elle de manière brusque en sortant de la cuisine pour suivre cette histoire de Sunnydale sur le grand écran du salon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 – La matinée.

**New York – Upper East Side – Appartement des Waldorf –Début de matinée**

Après avoir passer la soirée à suivre les informations sur Sunnydale et à explorer Internet sur cette ville en commençant par Wikipedia, elle a senti que des choses ne collaient pas ensemble, mais elle ne savait quoi. Mais elle se consola en se disant que nous sommes aux USA avec les meilleurs journalistes du monde et s'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, ils le découvriront.

Pendant la nuit, elle fait d'étranges rêves notamment avec cette jeune aborigène. D'autres étaient avec une jeune fille blonde qui lui rappelaient la jeune blonde qui avait sauté dans le bus scolaire lors de la chute de Sunnydale. Elle combattait dans la nuit des humains avec des yeux jaunes et un masque grimaçant et quand ils étaient frappés au cœur, ils devenaient poussière. On aurait dit des vampires. Ils n'existent que dans les rêves ou les romans comme Dracula ou Twilight.

Ce matin, tout en prenant un petit déjeuner (très copieux par rapport à l'habitude), s'habillant et préparant ses affaires pour la journée. Elle avait écouté les informations qui portaient essentiellement sur la chute de Sunnydale ou comme on commençait à l'appeler le cratère de Sunnydale. La chose la plus surprenante état le faible nombre de morts qu'on avait trouvé pour l'instant. Alors qu'on aurait du trouver rapidement plusieurs centaines de cadavres, on en avait découvert que quelques-uns. Par contre, on avait trouvé beaucoup d'habitants de Sunnydale qui avaient quitté la ville depuis plusieurs jours. La principale raison d'après eux étaient qu'ils fallaient qu'ils s'en aillent. C'était cela ou la mort, ils le sentaient, et finalement, ils avaient eu raison.

Mais c'était l'heure du lycée et la limousine l'attendait en bas pour l'emmener à Constance Billard. Dans la voiture, un nouveau message de Gossip girl qui parlait pour une fois de Sunnydale signalant que Dan et Jenny Humphrey auraient peut-être des lointains cousins à Sunnydale. Leurs noms n'étaient pas connus, ni s'ils étaient encore vivant ou pas.

**New York – Upper East Side – Lycée Constance Billard - Matin**

En ce début de matinée, avant le début des cours, beaucoup d'élèves parlaient plus ou moins de Sunnydale. Les hypothèses les plus folles couraient. Beaucoup demandaient qui connaissait quelqu'un là-bas ? ou quelque part près de Sunnydale ? ou même des gens qui travaillait sur les causes de l'écroulement ou dans les secours ? Cela ne constituait pas de loin l'ensemble des conversations. Il y avait les habituels ragots dont certains la concernait. Mais rien de nouveau là-dessus. En plus, bien sûr comme dans toutes les écoles du monde, les habituelles discussions concernant les devoirs, leçons et cours.

Suite au message de Gossip Girl, beaucoup d'élèves de Constance interrogeaient Jenny. Penelope, une des abeilles de Blair leur rapporta que Jenny avait confirmé l'existence de ces cousins lointains. Mais leurs relations se limitaient à une carte de bonne année. L'un d'eux se serait marié l'année dernière. Et sa famille n'avait aucune nouvelle d'eux.

La cloche retentit et c'est l'heure des cours. RAS dans les cours de matinée sauf une interro surprise attendue par tous.

**New York – Upper East Side – Lycée Constance Billard - Midi**

Au déjeuner, l'intérêt pour Sunnydale a diminué et les discussions quotidiennes reprennent de leur importance. Blair en profite pour manger avec Serena.

- Tu manges pas autant d'habitude lui demande Serena.

- Une petite faim. C'est comme cela depuis hier soir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis en pleine forme répondit Blair.

- J'espère que tu n'a pas repris ta cris e de boulimie est bien oublié répliqua Serena.

- Blair fronça les sourcils en disant, Merci de ne me rappeler ce moment où je rêvais d'être la plus grosse de tous.

- Comment va ta relation avec Chuck ? dit Serena.

- Perplexe, Blair hésita en disant : Couci-couça.

- Serena enfonça le clou en disant : Une bonne raison de manger autant est d'être enceinte. Pas d'autres symptômes comme les nausées matinales, le gonflement des seins ou un simple retard des règles.

- J'ai eu mes règles la semaine dernière ma chère et on prend nos précautions. Donc, je ne suis pas enceinte, répondit du tac au tac Blair. Mais j'ai faim et je me sens plus qu'en pleine forme. Tu vois, dit-elle en riant, que je me sens prend à faire des haltères avec Nat d'une main et Chuck de l'autre.

- Tu le fais déjà depuis ton anniversaire répliqua Serena.

- Et bien, j'ai décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Je vais frapper un coup fort pour éclaircir la situation et Blair frappa du plat de la main la table en plastique qui se fendilla sous le coup.

- Sous le regard effaré de Serena, Blair dit : le matériel ne vaut rien aujourd'hui . En moins d'une journée, j'ai cassé 2 crayons à papier, un bic et j'ai fendillé mon beau porte-plume et maintenant, c'est une table pourrie du lycée Vivement les vacances. Puis elle continua en disant, ma chère, on va dépenser nos calories au cours d'éducation physique.

Suivi du regard par Serena et un peu plus ses abeilles, Blair alla rendre son plateau avant de se diriger vers son casier, chercher ses affaires de sport.

Merci pour toutes les reviews à venir.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 – Dodgeball

**New York – Upper East Side – Gymnase du Lycée Constance Billard – Après-Midi**

L'après-midi du jour était consacré aux activités physiques et au sport.

D'abord, on quittait ses beaux vêtements pour revêtir une belle parure de tenue de sport. Puis comme partout dans le monde, le cours commence par quelques mouvements gymniques pour échauffer les muscles et éviter des claquages ultérieurs.

Le ciel s'assombrit et les nuages s'accumule au dessus de New York. Mais le cours se poursuit normalement. Il se continue par quelques tours de pistes au petit trot. Blair reste dans le groupe en discutant avec Isabel et Hazel en faisant quelques remarques plus ou moins caustiques sur certaines tenues de sport. Elle termine la courses sans être le moins du monde essoufflée et sans même une goutte de sueur. Blair se félicite en elle-même, elle est vraiment en pleine forme. Les autres jeunes filles suivant leur état de forme était plus ou moins essoufflée.

La professeur enchaîne en faisant de nouveau quelques mouvements à ses élèves et ce que promettait le ciel noir, arriva. Un très violent orage éclate au dessus de New York et comme certaines mauvaises langues pourraient le dire sur le lycée Constance Billard. C'est une vraie douche froide et tous se précipitent dans le gymnase pour y échapper.

Comme la pluie drue ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter. La professeur renvoie tout le monde pour se sécher et pour celles qui le pouvaient se changer. Dix petites minutes plus tard, tout le monde revient et constate que la pluie tombe drue et que le terrain est complètement détrempé.

- Vu le temps, les activités extérieures sont oubliés pour cet après-midi, s'exclame la professeur d'éducation physique, nous resterons à l'intérieur.

Voyant Blair à coté d'elle, elle dit

- Blair, je te donne les clefs de la réserve, tu l'ouvres. Celles qui n'ont pas de chausson de gymnastique ou des ballerines, vous l'accompagnez et vous sortez les tapis de gymnastique et vous les amenez dans le grand gymnase. Puis vous prendrez les chaussons de réserve ou vous irez en chaussette. Pour ceux qui les ont ici, vous allez mettre vos chassons de gymnastique dans les vestiaires et vous revenez installer les tapis dans la grande salle. Je vous y attend tous.

Dès qu'elle eut la clef de la réserve dans sa main, Blair se dirigea vers la porte de la réserve, introduisit la clef dans la serrure et la tourna. Elle étendit un clac et le haut de la clef lui resta dans la main avec l'autre morceau de la clef bien enfoncé dans la serrure de la réserve qui était resté fermé.

Très ennuyé et bien embêté devant ses camarades, elle courut à petites foulées vers la salle où la professeur rangeait les appareils avant l'arrivée des tapis de gymnastique.

- Professeur, la clef de la réserve a cassé dans la serrure et la réserve reste fermé.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- J'ai mis la clef dans la serrure et j'ai commence à tourner la clef et j'ai entendu clac. Le haut de la clef était dans ma main et le bas était resté dans la serrure. Je vous donne le haut de votre clef.

La Professeure prit le reste de la clef et l'examina. Puis elle se dirigeât vers le réserve où attendait les élèves qui n'avaient pas de ballerine et que d'autres rejoignaient avec leurs ballerines ou chaussons au pied. Elle examina la serrure et se releva en disant .

- Bon, la réserve restera fermé jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un serrurier.

- Puisque nous n'avons pas de tapis, nous ne ferons pas de gymnastique cet après-midi, continua-t-elle. Vu la pluie et le terrain détrempé, je confirme que nous ne ferons pas de sport dehors. Mais il reste dans la salle des ballons qu'on utilise pour la balle au prisonnier. Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas fait une bonne partie dit-elle en souriant.

De nombreuses protestations s'élevèrent.

- Bon d'accord, puis que vous ne voulez pas de Balle au prisonnier. Cela sera le Dodgeball, sa version sportive qui a d'ailleurs une fédération nationale américaine. Il viendra bien un jour où il sera un sport olympique.

- Elle continua en disant, il faut 2 équipes. Nous les avons déjà, cela sera les chaussures contre les chaussons. Blair sera la capitaine des chaussures et Serena pour les chaussons. Pour équilibrer, j'envoie Penelope et Isabelle, les amies de Blair avec elle.

- Et maintenant, tout le monde en position dans la salle.

Les élèves se repartirent dans la salle suivant les équipes.

- Je vous rappelle rapidement à tous les règles du Dodgeball. Le but du jeu est de faire prisonniers tous les membres de l'équipe adverse. Un joueur est fait prisonnier lorsque le ballon, envoyé par un joueur de l'équipe adverse, le touche et retombe ensuite sur le sol. Si le ballon ne touche pas le sol, maîtrisé par le joueur ou un de ses coéquipiers, il n'est pas prisonnier. Si le ballon parvient à toucher plusieurs joueurs et retombe au sol, tous les joueurs touchés sont constitués prisonniers. Et dans ce coin à l'extérieur du terrain, nous aurons une zone de retour des joueurs pour les joueurs éliminés en cours de partie. Ces mêmes joueurs pourront refaire partie du jeu suite à une réception de volée d'un de leurs coéquipiers.

- Bien entendu, je suis l'arbitre de ce match.

La professeur vient se placer au centre de gymnase et dit :

-Serena et Blair veuillez me rejoindre au centre. La pièce de monnaie va déterminer l'équipe qui va commencer.

- Face, dit Blair.

- Pile, répliqua Serena.

- C'est pile dit la professeur. Voici le ballon, Serena et regagnez vos équipes et au coup de sifflet, le jeu commence.

Blair et Serena retournèrent vers leur équipe. Et au coup de sifflet, Serena lança le ballon qui fut récupéré et relancé.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, le jeu continua équilibré. Chaque équipe perdant quelques membres et en récupérant moins. Blair ne fut pas visé par le ballon au début.

Mais cela ne pouvait durer et elle fut la cible d'un tir et récupéra à la volée le ballon et relança aussitôt vers celle qui l'avait lancé juste avant. Celle-ci ne put la rattraper et avait l'air de s'être fait mal en essayant de la toucher.

L'autre camp la relança immédiatement vers elle et Blair refit de nouveau la même chose. Mais celle qui l'avait lancé, s'est fait vraiment mal lorsque la balle toucha son corps. Elle avait fait 2 prisonniers et libérés 2 des siens avec ses balles rattrapés à la volée.

Puis pendant plusieurs minutes, le jeu continua sans que Blair fut visé ou que le ballon passe à coté d'elle et l'avantage des chaussures disparu avec le tir d'Eileen qui fit 3 prisonniers d'une seul coup. Comme ils sortaient, la balle arriva au pied de Blair qui le prit et tira directement vers l'autre équipe visant Eileen qui toute à sa joie lui tournait le dos. Elle prit très mal la balle et s'écroula avec un cri de douleur. Le jeu s'interrompit au coup de sifflet de l''arbitre, le temps qu'elle sorte accompagnée d'une de ses camarades. Tout le monde regarda d'un air mauvais Blair qui haussa les épaules et leva les mains pour s'excuser. Elle se dit qu'après le jeu, elle faudra qu'elle vienne s'excuser d'une façon ou d'une autre. Eileen s'assit et on vit un beau début de bleu dans le dos.

- Doit-on t'emmener à l'infirmerie ou préfères-tu te reposer comme prisonnière demanda la professeur.

- Je m'assois et je me repose, je verrai tout à l'heure dit Eileen.

- Se tournant vers Blair, Blair, ceci est un jeu, nous ne sommes pas dans une compétition officielle de Dodgeball. Donc si Eileen a besoin d'aide à la fin du cours, tu t'occupes d'elle.

- Elle continua : La balle est aux chaussons, vous pouvez envoyer le ballon entre vous ou sur vos adversaires au coup de sifflet.

Dès le coup de sifflet, Blair fut la cible du tir et son festival commença. Rattrapant ce ballon, elle le renvoya aussitôt vers l'envoyeur qui ne peut l'intercepter et le reçut sur elle. Tout les tirs des chaussons étaient interceptés par Blair qui faisait en retour un ou 2 prisonniers. En quelques minutes, Blair qui avait de nouveau rattrapé la balle s'aperçut qu'il ne restait plus que 2 filles en face.

Profitant de la pause, la professeur interpella Blair :

- Blair, je te rappelle que le Dodgeball est un sport d'équipe qui ne se joue pas tout seul. Tu as toute ton équipe derrière toi dont certaines s'ennuient tellement qu'elles se curent leurs ongles en attendant que tu termines la partie.

Blair se retourna et vit quelques coéquipières semblant bien occupés par leur mains ou se les cachant dans le dos s'un air innocent. Elle envoya le ballon à Penelope qui fuit passer le ballon à une autre. La partie dura quelques minutes avant que Blair récupère de nouveau le ballon et gagna la partie en faisant prisonnière la dernière chausson.

- Victoire des chaussures. 5 grandes minutes de pause. On change de côté et la partie reprendra entre les mêmes équipes, dit la professeure.

Pendant la pause, Blair alla auprès d'Eileen prendre de ses nouvelles, voir si son tir ne l'avait pas blessé et lui présenter sans vraiment le faire des excuses pour son tir qu'elle n'estimait pas si fort que ça. Mais lle avait lancé le ballon et Eileen l'avait mal reçue et surtout elle avait tiré lorsqu'elle avait le dos tourné. Elle avait la règle pour elle, mais cela ne se faisait pas. Et la façon de faire quelque chose comptait beaucoup pour Blair. On n'est pas reine pour rien.

Le sifflet se retentit et la professeur cria :

- Tout le monde reprend leurs places. Eileen es-tu prête à reprendre le jeu ?

- Allons-y dit Eileen.

Pendant la mise en place, quelques chaussures s'approchèrent de Blair et lui dirent :

- Blair, tu es notre meilleure tireuse et attrapeuse. Si on veut gagner la seconde manche, tu dois être en première ligne pour les prendre et les renvoyer. Si tu acceptes, on t'envoie tous les ballons que nous récupérerons et tu les tires.

- Comme tout bon capitaine, je dois être en première ligne. Si vous m'envoyez les ballons pour que je les envoie sur nos adversaires, pas de problème. De toute façon, si je suis en première ligne, les autres feront tout pour m'éliminer le plus vite possible après les dégâts que j'ai fait au match précédent.

- Alors que les autres commençaient à s'éloigner, elle rajouta : je voudrais éviter de me faire disputer de nouveau pour avoir trop joué seul, donc lancer quelques ballons et vers la fin, à vous de gagner la partie.

Le coupe de sifflet retentit :

- Tout le monde est en place ? Le ballon est à Serena, capitaine des chaussons.

Elle le reçut et le fit passer à ses coéquipières et après quelques passes, il faut envoyer vers les chaussures qui l'interceptèrent et le renvoya vers Blair qui tira vers un chausson. Le ballon ne fut pas repris à la volée et toucha l'un d'entre elles qui fut fait prisonnier.

Ce fut le début du festival de Blair déjà annoncé dans la partie précédente. Elle était en avant de son équipe, récupérant une bonne partie des balles lancées par les chaussons, même celle qui n'étaient pas lancés sur elle et les renvoyant vers les chaussons ne ratant jamais sa cible et n'étant quasiment jamais rattrapés.

L'équipe des chaussons fut décimé à vitesse grand V et les rares prisonnières des chaussures récupérées aussitôt.

Très vite chez les chaussures, on avait Blair en avant, 4 dont Pénélope qui étaient habiles à rattraper les ballons puis le reste de l'équipe à l'arrière contre le mur attendant que le match se passe et étant de temps en temps menacé par les ballons des chaussons et les rattrapant parfois, disons rarement.

En moins de 5 mn, la partie de Dodgeball fut terminé avec une victoire écrasante des chaussures, leur équipe au grand complet et les chaussons tous en prison et malheureusement avec un nombres de bleus grandissant avec la puissance t la précision des tirs de Blair.

Dans la soirée, on avait des commentaires sur Gossip Girl concernant cette partie de Dodgeball remarquant surtout la surprenante vitalité de Blair que certains disait qu'elle avait été comme un feu follet sombre ou un danseuse brune ramassant et renvoyant tous ses ballons. Sa vitesse et se précision des tirs étaient de même beaucoup remarqués, attirant beaucoup de commentaires sur ses changements de capacités physiques.

A la fin du match, la professeure dit :

- La partie du Dodgeball était censé duré beaucoup plus longtemps. Grâce à Blair, les 2 parties ont duré à peine 20 mn y compris la pause entre les 2.

- Entendant la pluie tombé dru sur le toit du gymnase, elle poursuivit : Vu la densité de la pluie, inutile de retourner dehors pour le temps qu'il reste. Donc pour équilibrer la partie entre les chaussons et les chaussures, je dois faire une seule chose. Je nomme Blair arbitre assistante. Sinon, vu son état de forme, elle serait bien capable de gagner la partie de Dodgeball seule contre le reste de la classe. Pause de 10 mn avant la dernière partie qui j'espère durera plus longtemps.

On entendit des gros soupirs de soulagement du coté des chaussons qui se frottaient leurs endroits douloureux dus aux ballons de Blair et on vit quelques grimace de mécontentement du coté des chaussures.

Blair s'approcha du professeure pour protester sur le fait qu'elle ne jouait plus car le Dodgeball semblait très amusant aujourd'hui. Avant qu'elle put prononcer un mot, la professeure dit :

- Blair, si tu était dans une compétition officielle, tu aurais le droit à un contrôle anti dopage. Et je crois bien qu'il serait positif. Alors, je me permet de te demander qu'est ce que tu as pris ? Car vu ta performance aujourd'hui, cela doit être du solide.

Elle vit l'air ébahi de Blair qui dit :

- Mais je ne prend strictement rien sauf quelques compléments alimentaires pour mieux apprendre. Mais je ne prends rien pour me doper. J'estime être au mieux de ma forme. Et je vous rappelle que je ne fais aucun sport à haut niveau et je ne fais partie d'aucune équipe de sport du lycée sauf celle de tennis où je ne suis que réserviste ce qui me conviens très bien. De plus, je ne recherche pas de bourse sportive pour l'université.

- Tu aurais été incapable de faire ce que tu as fait au dernier cours d'éducation physique. Et tu le sais bien. Alors comment se fait-il que tu le peux aujourd'hui ? Et je vois que tu n'es quasiment pas essoufflé et tu n'es pas en sueur malgré tous les efforts que tu viens de déployer. Avec mon expérience, ce que tu viens de faire, je pense que tu pourrais le faire encore un très long moment. Alors explique-moi comment peux-tu faire aujourd'hui ce qui aurait été impossible, il y a une semaine ?

Après une petit instant de réflexion, elle reprit :

- Suivant le principe du rasoir d'Occam, l'explication la plus simple est plus souvent la bonne. C'est le dopage pour moi. Je n'ai ni les moyens et ni surtout le droit de vérifier. Comme tu affirmes ne pas l'être, cela voudrais dire que tu l'es à l'insu de ton plein gré. Et donc cela ressemblerait à un empoisonnement. As-tu eu d'autres signes de cela ?

Perplexe Blair répondit,

- Je n'arrête pas de casser différentes petites choses.

- Comme la clef dans la serrure de la réserve par exemple, dit en souriant la professeure.

- Je n'y suis pur rien avec la clef répondit vivement Blair.

- Mais tu affirmes tout casser dit la professeure avec un plus grand sourire.

- Elle continua beaucoup plus sérieuse : ta famille peut te faire examiner de manière complète dès ce soir par un médecin et je te conseille de le faire. Cette idée de « poison » doit être éliminé au plus tôt. N'hésite pas à demander de te faire examiner pour des substances exotiques car un surplus de force aujourd'hui pourrait cacher un grave maladie demain.

- Elle poursuivit avec un large sourire, il y a aussi une autre hypothèse beaucoup plus farfelue comme nous sommes à New York, patrie des superhéros est que tu développes des superpouvoirs qui seraient : superforce, supersniper car tu ne rates pas ta cible et comme tu semblais rapide tout à l'heure, je rajoute supervitesse. A ton avis, quelle est l'hypothèse la plus probable ?

- Drogue ou poison est de loin la plus probable dit Blair tout en pensant à son étrange rêve de sa petite sieste d'hier avec la femme aborigène.

- Elle continua en disant : je téléphone à ma mère pour obtenir un rendez-vous dès ce soir pour voir ce que j'ai.

- Pour terminer, notre petite conversation, je te rappelle pour que cette partie, tu es arbitre assistante. Donc tu prend le ballon et tu le remets à ta chère amie Serena qui l'attends avec impatience pour que les chaussons gagnent enfin une partie. Puis ensuite, tu gagne la zone des prisonniers et tu les gères. Tu sera la gardienne chef des prisonnières comme arbitre assistante.

Tout le monde regagna sa place et la partie reprit beaucoup lus équilibré. Elle dura longtemps et à la fin du cours, la partie n'était pas terminé. La partie fut malgré tout attribué aux chausson car elles avaient une joueuse de plus sur le terrain.

Pendant ce temps, Blair géra la zone des prisonniers tout en critiquant en elle-même les erreurs de jeu et d'arbitrage car rien ne lui échappait.

Au coup de sifflet final, avec toutes ses camarades, Blair se dirigea vers les vestiaires et ses douches.


	4. Chapter 4 - Bilan de santé

Chapitre 4 – Bilan de santé

**New York – Upper East Side – Gymnase du Lycée Constance Billard – Fin d'après-midi**

Les jeunes filles se douchaient avant de se changer et de revêtir leur tenue de ville. Pour beaucoup, c'était la fin de la journée scolaire. Blair fit de même.

Mais avant tout, elle sortit son portable et appela celui de sa mère. Pour une fois, sa mère répondit tout de suite.

- Bonsoir, Blair que me vaut cet appel ?

- Bonsoir Maman, je crois que j'ai un problème de santé qui pourrait se révéler grave. La professeure de sport m'a accusé à mots couverts de dopage. Et vu mes performances lors du cours, je la comprends. En plus, je casse des petites choses sans le vouloir. Elle m'a recommandée de faire un examen médical complet pour voir si je n'ai pas absorbé quelque chose d'inhabituel ou si j'ai quelque chose qui ne va pas. Je pourrai résumer ma situation avec cette phrase : je me sens trop bien et cela m'inquiète.

- Si je comprends bien, tu veux voir le médecin car tu es trop en forme, lui répondit sa mère.

- Maman, tu as tout compris. Mais mon inquiétude est d'être trop en forme aujourd'hui, mais demain, je serai quoi ? De plus au départ, je pensais que je n'avais pas de chance en cassant des petites choses. Mais la professeure m'a fait peur avec son histoire de dopage à mon insu et je préfère être rassurer. Si on prend un problème tôt, on le résout plus facilement. Je préfère me dire que je suis en pleine forme parce que tout va bien plutôt que ma belle forme serait due à un poison quelconque ou à une quelconque maladie.

- C'est bien la première fois qu'on doit voir le médecin qu'on est trop en forme. Mais cette idée de dopage à ton insu peut être inquiétante et il faut éliminer l'hypothèse bien que très peu probable. Je vais demander au Dr Sinclair à la clinique saint Jude de t'examiner. Ils ont tout ce qu'il faut pour faire un examen complet. J'espère qu'ils pourront te recevoir ce soir. Bon, je m'occupe de cela. Bien que je pense que la réponse sera : tout va bien Mademoiselle.

- Il nous chantera la chanson française, « _Tout va bien Madame la Marquise_ » répliqua de manière sarcastique Blair.

- Ne fait pas d'humour, Blair, je te remercie, dit sèchement sa mère. Je te rappelle dès que j'ai un rendez-vous. Que vas-tu faire entre temps ?

- Je vais aller travailler à la bibliothèque. Envoie juste un SMS, sinon la bibliothécaire me mettra dehors.

- Dès que j'ai un rendez-vous pour toi, je t'envoie un SMS. Au revoir, Ma fille.

- Au revoir, Maman.

Blair termina de s'habiller. Cela lui prit un certain temps car beaucoup de ses camarades venaient la voir pour la féliciter. Elles étaient des 2 équipes. Certaines lui disaient qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi brillante. D'autres lui demandaient son secret. Certains lui posaient la question de l'entrainement au Dodgeball ou même à mots couverts quels produits elles utilisaient, tellement elle avait été au-dessus de tous les autres.

Dès qu'elle put, elle s'approcha d'Eileen pour lui présenter en quelque sorte des excuses d'avoir tirer dans le dos et savoir si elle n'avait pas eu un bleu conséquent.

- Salut, Eileen, j'espère que tu ne soufres pas de mon tir tout à l'heure. Mais tu étais tellement brillante qu'il fallait t'éliminer dès que possible. J'ai profité de ta distraction, mais j'ai peur d'avoir été un peu fort.

Eileen la regarda d'un air furieux. Elle se leva et souleva sa chemise et lui montra son dos où s'étalait un magnifique bleu rond qui était en train de devenir marron.

- Regarde ton œuvre et admire là. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

- D'abord ne pas en faire un autre, s'exclama-t-elle. Je peux aussi t'accompagner à l'infirmerie si tu le désires. Mais je pense que tu ne veux pas de moi pour cela. La dernière chose que je puisse faire est de te présenter mes sincères excuses. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Mais on jouait et on ne tourne pas le dos à ses adversaires quand on joue au Dodgeball. C'est une faute. J'ai causé cela, mais n'oublie pas que toi aussi, tu en es responsable car tu as oublié une règle essentielle non écrite de ce jeu : Ne pas tourner pas le dos à l'adversaire.

Puis Blair tourna les talons et s'éloigna furieuse pendant qu'Eileen et ses amies la regardaient d'un air mauvais.

Toujours mécontente, Blair se dirigea vers la bibliothèque du lycée. Serena la rejoignit sur le chemin et lui dit :

- Cesse de grommeler entre tes dents. J'ai entendu ton altercation avec Eileen. Et toutes mes félicitations pour le jeu. Tu aurais presque pu gagner toi contre toutes les autres.

- J'étais bonne mais en plus J'oserai dire que c'était mon jour. Mais en parlant de cela, la professeure m'a accusé à mots couverts de dopage. Vu ce qui s'est passé depuis ce matin et même depuis hier soir, j'ai peur d'avoir quelque chose et je préfère avoir l'esprit tranquille. J'ai demandé à mère d'avoir un bilan médical complet ce soir pour être rassurer. Puisque tu es là, si j'ai ce bilan ce soir, pourrais-tu m'accompagner car j'aurai peut-être besoin d'aide ? Car il n'est pas recommandé d'y aller seul.

- Si cela te fait plaisir, je peux t'accompagner. Mais j'ai prévu des choses ce soir et il faut que je sache rapidement quand et où tu vas répondit Serena.

- J'attends un SMS de mère et je te le transmets dès que je l'ai. Pour l'instant, je vais travailler en bibliothèque en espérant ne rien casser. Et toi ?

- Puisque tu désires que je t'accompagne, je vais t'accompagner en bibliothèque. Je dois travailler en géométrie.

**New York – Upper East Side – Bibliothèque du Lycée Constance Billard – Fin d'après-midi**

Quarante minutes plus tard, le portable de Blair vibra et le SMS de sa mère s'afficha : RDV à la clinique saint Jude à 18 h 30 avec le Docteur Sinclair. Viendrai pour résultats primaires.

Blair glissa le portable avec le SMS ouvert à Serena et lui murmura :

- Est-ce que tu m'accompagne ?

- Oui, lui répondit doucement Serena. Il faut combien de temps pour aller à la clinique ?

- A pied, environ 15 mn.

- Vu l'heure, Je pense que le mieux est d'y aller maintenant. On y va doucement en faisant un peu de lèche-vitrines à moins que tu veuille terminer quelque chose tout de suite

- Je me sens incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Un peu de lèche-vitrines me calmera. On y va ?

- On y va répondit Serena.

Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque et allèrent tranquillement en flânant vers la clinique saint Jude.

**New York – Upper East Side – Clinique Saint Jude – Début de soirée**

Ils rangèrent leurs affaires, quittèrent la bibliothèque et allèrent en flânant vers la clinique St Jude.

Arrivés là-bas, Blair s'adressa à la réceptionniste :

- Bonjour Madame, je suis Mademoiselle Blair Waldorf. J'ai rendez-vous à 18 h 30 avec le Docteur Sinclair.

Après avoir taper sur son clavier, la réceptionniste, répondit :

- Désolé, je n'ai pas votre nom. Il n'y a aucun RDV pour le Dr Sinclair à cette heure.

- Blair répondit, c'est possible, ma mère a pris ce rendez-vous pour moi, il y a moins de 2 heures. C'est pour un bilan complet. Il est possible que cela ne soit pas encore mis sur le planning de la clinique. Pour avoir confirmation, il faut que vous l'appeliez lui ou son secrétariat pour avoir confirmation.

- La réceptionniste tape un numéro sur son téléphone et après quelques sonneries, elle dit bonjour docteur, j'ai mademoiselle Blair Waldorf devant moi. Elle dit avoir rendez-vous avec vous dans quelques minutes. Mais je n'ai pas ce rendez-vous sur le planning.

- Quelques instants plus tard, elle dit : d'accord Docteur, je le mets sur le planning et je vous envoie Mlle Waldorf.

- Elle reposa le téléphone et dit, le Dr Sinclair confirme ce rendez-vous et vous prie de l'attendre dans la salle d'attente du 4eme étage. Dès qu'il est libre, il vous recevra.

Elles montent au 4eme étage et arrivèrent dans la salle d'attente. Elle s eurent à peine le temps de s'installer avant que le Docteur Sorte de son bureau. Il dit

- Bonjour, Mesdemoiselles, je suis le Dr Sinclair et vous êtes ?

- Je suis Mademoiselle Blair Waldorf et ma mère vous a demandé de faire un bilan médical pour moi. Je suis venue accompagner de mon amie Seran Van der Woodsen.

- Le mieux pour préserver le secret médical est que je vous reçoive seul, mais vous pouvez être accompagner en tout ou pour certaines parties de vos examens par Mlle Van der Woodsen si vous le désirez. Est-ce que vous savez quand votre mère nous rejoindra ?

- Ma mère arrivera dès qu'elle peut. Elle m'a dit qu'elle sera pour les résultats.

- Bien, Mlle Waldorf, si vous voulez me suivre dans le bureau pour parler un peu de vous avant les différents examens.

- Serena, peux-tu m'accompagner ?

Elles suivirent le docteur dans le bureau.

- Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir dit le docteur pendant qu'il s'assit derrière son bureau. Alors Mademoiselle Waldorf, expliquez-moi la ou les raisons qui vont font demander un rendez-vous urgent ainsi qu'un bilan de santé complet.

- Bien, Docteur, pour une fois, un patient viens vous voir car il est trop en forme. C'est mon cas. Depuis 24 h, je casse des petites choses. Je me suis coupé et la cicatrice a disparu en moins d'une heure. Et cet après-midi, j'ai été plus forte et plus rapide que d'habitude de telle sorte que la prof d'EPS m'a accusé à mots couverts de dopage. Après plus d'une heure de sport plutôt intensif, je n'étais pas en sueur alors que les autres l'étaient. Mon amie Serena, ici présente, vous le confirmera. En résumé, j'étais bien plus forte que d'habitude, plus rapide, plus précise. Comme je n'ai rien pris, je pense que j'ai ingéré malgré moi quelque chose que me fait sentir aussi bien. Mais demain, je ne sais pas quel état, je serai. Plus tôt qu'on sache ce que cela est, mieux cela sera pour moi et si j'ai besoin d'un traitement, autant le commencer le plus tôt possible. Je fais un peu de paranoïa, je me pose la question d'un possible empoisonnement. Vous voyez où j'en suis.

- Si tout le monde pouvait venir le docteur que quand il se sent bien, cela serait merveilleux pour nous répondit en souriant le docteur Sinclair. Bon, je pense que vous faites de la paranoïa plus sérieusement que vous le dites. Mais comme votre prof de sport vous connaît bine, on doit considérer ces observations attentivement. Mais avant tout, il y a ce qu'il y a des choses qui ont changé récemment dans votre vie avant les symptômes que vous venez de me rapporter comme nouvelles habitudes, abandon de certaines autres et ainsi de suite.

- J'étais une adolescente normale comme tant d'autres. Je n'ai pas de traitement médical en cours, ni aucune maladie à ma connaissance. Je ne prends aucune drogue, je ne fume pas et j'ai une consommation d'alcool plutôt modérée réservée à quelques soirées. La seule chose qui est changé est que je sui devenu sexuellement active. Mais j'ai éliminé l'idée d'être enceinte car j'ai eu mes règles la semaine dernière et je n'ai pas eu de sexe depuis. De plus, je prends la pilule.

_ Il faut quand même mieux vérifier bien que comme vous le disiez vu les conditions, cela soit très improbable. Car dans votre situation, il vaut mieux faire une recherche tous azimuts. S'il n'y a rien, dois-je en parler avec votre mère ou vous préférez qu'elle reste dans l'ignorance. Il faut aussi que je sache quelle type de pilule vous prenez car certaines ont des effets secondaires.

- Je préfère que vous n'en parliez pas car je ne lui ai rien dit officiellement. Pour la pilule, la voici et Blair tend au docteur une petite boite.

- Après une petite pause, le docteur reprit : L'infirmière va venir vous faire une prise de sang. Pour la compléter, il faudra en faire une, demain à jeun. On fera aussi des tests urinaires et même si vous pouviez aller à la selle, cela sera encore mieux.

- Vous allez tester même mes selles s'exclama Blair d'un air offusqué alors que Serena se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

- Si on le peut : oui, dit très sérieusement le docteur Sinclair, car on ne sait pas ce que vous avez pu ingérer. Donc il faut qu'on soit le plus exhaustif. Dites-vous bien qu'on le fait rarement. Mais cela fait partie de la procédure standard. Il faudra aussi qu'on vous prenne quelques cheveux. On fera au mieux pour ne pas abimer votre coiffure.

- On continuera par une auscultation et une prise de tension, un électrocardiogramme au repos et un électroencéphalogramme, par un test d'effort avec une course de 20 mn sur tapis roulant relié à un électrocardiogramme. Puis on terminera par une vérification visuelle, auditive et réflexologique pour voir si cela est affecté. On terminera par un examen gynécologique. Puis on verra s'il faut faire d'autres examens complémentaires soit directement soit sur rendez-vous auprès de différents spécialistes.

- Alors êtes-vous prête, mademoiselle Waldorf ?

- Prête, docteur Sinclair.

L'infirmière vient faire la prise de sang. Elle s'isola pour uriner et faire des petites selles qui furent récupérer par l'infirmière pour le laboratoire. Le docteur ausculte, fit les 2 examens au repos et ne trouva rien.

Le test de l'effort se fit sur tapis roulant à plan incliné et dura 20 mn. A la fin, on lui enleva les capteurs et le docteur dit un peu surpris

- Mademoiselle Waldorf, vous êtes en grande forme. Ce que vous venez de faire est digne d'un athlète olympique au mieux de sa forme. Je vous repends la tension.

- Après l'avoir pris, votre tension n'a pas augmenté, très surprenant. Je vous propose de refaire en partie ce test de l'effort en plus facile mais avec les tests respiratoires. Cela n'est pas du tout recommandé. Mais là, vous êtes hors normes.

On refit le test accompagné de mesures respiratoires et on vit le docteur Sinclair de plus en plus perplexe.

- Il dit, il faudrait que je vous refasse les tests un autre jour qu'on réserve aux athlètes de haut niveau. Car ce test indique que vous l'êtes. Donc, l'idée du dopage malgré vous pourrait être bonne. Mais j'aimerai bien savoir ce que vus avez pris. On teste peut-être sur vous le produit super dopant pour nos athlètes pour le prochain JO dit-il en souriant.

- J'espère bien que non, dit en grimaçant Blair, car je leur mettrai an procès qui leur coutera la peau des fesses.

- Je constate aussi que vous n'êtes pas en sueur malgré vos efforts.

L'examen se poursuivit avec les tests ophtalmologiques et auditifs. Les résultats furent telle que le docteur reprit le dossier de Blair et le lut attentivement Il le repose et dit :

- Mademoiselle Waldorf, vous avez un problème. Votre vision et votre audition se sont nettement améliorés. Votre vision est maintenant digne d'un pilote de chasse. Votre audition est fabuleuse. Tout cela est bien supérieur à ce que dit votre dossier médical. Ces 2 tests montrent que vous avez un problème que bien des gens aimeraient avoir. Mais comme vous dites : c'est bien aujourd'hui et demain qu'est ce que vous serez.

- Ou comme le disant en rigolant ma professeure, je développe des superpouvoirs répondit Blair.

- Il me fallait le dire que vous aviez pris un bain chimique pour avoir vos superpouvoirs dit avec un grand sourire le professeur. Serena souriait aussi à l'arrière.

- Mais à part cela, je rajoute un profil génétique pour voir si vos gènes sont attaqués. Car je ne connais rien qui améliore ainsi la vue et l'audition sauf bien sur l'acquisition de superpouvoirs à New York conclut-il en souriant..

- Je commence à être fatigué de cette histoire de superpouvoirs. Tout le monde sait que cela n'existe pas, dit exaspéré Blair. Sinon les superhéros voleraient depuis longtemps dans le ciel de New York.

- Plus sérieusement, est-ce que vous avez constaté d'autres changements en vous que vous n'auriez pas signalé au début de l'examen.

- Alors, Serena dit : oui, on a oublié de vous dire qu'elle mange beaucoup plus que d'habitude. A midi, elle a pris 2 fois ce qu'elle prend d'habitude. Et elle m'a dit que c'était la même chose hier soir et au petit déjeuner de ce matin. Mais rien à signaler hier midi.

- Mademoiselle Waldorf, est-ce vrai ?

- Oui, répondit Blair, cela ne veut rien dire. J'avais juste plus faim que d'habitude et c'est tout.

- Un changement peut indiquer un désordre métabolique mais je ne vois pas pour l'instant quelle en est la cause. Et le fait que cela soit soudain indique que ce n'est pas une maladie, mais plus une forme quelconque d'entre guillemets d'empoisonnement.

Après un petit instant de réflexion, il poursuivit en disant : J'aimerai faire un petit test puisque vous avez dit que vous étiez plus forte. Nous avons un dynamomètre qui permet d'enregistrer la force dans les différents muscles. On va voir quelle force vous développez au niveau des mains, biceps et des jambes. Mais on va faire avant un examen gynécologique.

Après celui-ci, e docteur en conclut :

- RAS à ce niveau.. On voit que vous êtes sexuellement active. Mais rien d'autre à ce qu'on peut attendre d'une jeune fille en bonne santé de 17 ans. On passe aux tests dynamométriques.

Voyant les résultats, le docteur est très surpris, le montre bien et dit :

- La force que vous montrez dans vos différents muscles est comparable de celle des meilleurs sportifs olympiques. J'aimerai bien savoir vos résultats en haltérophilie, course et lancer.

Le téléphone sonna et le docteur le décrocha en disant :

- Oui et il écouta quelques instants. Puis il dit : très bien, faites monter Mme Waldorf et il le raccrocha.

- Mademoiselle Waldorf, votre mère vient d'arriver. Je propose que nous l'attendions dans mon bureau.


	5. Chapter 5 - Début de soirée

Chapitre 5 - Soirée

**New York – Upper East Side – Clinique Saint Jude – Début de soirée**

Eleanor Waldorf frappa à la porte du Dr Sinclair qui lui dit d'entrer. Le docteur se leva, la salua et l'invita à s'asseoir à coté de sa fille.

- Madame Waldorf, votre fille Blair a demandé à son amie Serena de l'accompagner dans ses différents examens. Elle peut quitter le bureau si vous le préférez au nom du secret médical. - Non, elle peut rester puisqu'elle sait déjà presque tout. Cela évitera que Blair soit passé sur le grill plus tard.  
- Bien, j'ai les premiers résultats des tests sanguins et urinaires. Votre fille Blair n'est pas enceinte, n'a aucune MST, ni le SIDA. Les tests sanguins ne montrent rien pour l'instant sauf une vitesse très rapide de cicatrisation. Mais il faudra attendre plusieurs jours pour avoir les résultats complets.  
- Puis, il continua : Mais j'ai constaté d'importants changements. Sa vision de bonne est devenue très excellente, digne d'un pilote de chasse, son audition fait de même. Son test à l'effort montrer qu'elle est au niveau des meilleures athlètes olympiques alors qu'avant, elle était au niveau d'une jeune fille sportive en bonne santé mais sans plus. Je suis au grand regret de vous dire que je n'ai aucune explication pour l'instant de ces changements. Je les constate simplement. J'attends d'avoir les résultats complets. Il faudra aussi une prise de sang demain matin à jeun pour compléter les tests.  
- Si je comprends bien, ma fille Blair a changé en mieux. Mais vous ne savez pas pourquoi. Je pense que vous avez une petite idée docteur.  
- Effectivement, madame, je pense que les soupçons de votre fille Blair étaient exacts. Elle a été dopée ou empoisonnée à son insu. Peut-être d'ailleurs à l'insu de tous. Mais je ne vois pas quel produit en serait la cause, ni même son genre. J'en connais aucun qui donne ce type de résultat. Si c'était juste pour la force, il y en a plusieurs, mais aucun n'affecte la vue ou l'audition.  
- Bien, quelle va être la suite ? demanda Mme Waldorf.  
- Demain matin, Blair doit venir pour une prise de sang a jeun. Ensuite, nous attendons le résultat de tous les tests biologiques et nous referons des tests dès que nous aurons les résultats pour voir si les effets persistent ou pas. Ensuite, nous verrons s'il y a d'autres tests à faire ou d'autres spécialistes à consulter. Pour l'instant, Blair a quelque chose, mais nous ne savons pas quoi. La seule chose que nous pouvons faire est d'attendre et voir. Si on tente quelque chose pour l'instant, il y a 99,9 % de chance d'aggraver la situation. En conclusion et en exagérant un peu, nous avons une Blair améliorée, mais la cause en est inconnue.  
- Je sens que la plaisanterie des superpouvoirs va fleurir de nouveau, répliqua Blair.  
- C'est quoi cette idée de superpouvoirs, dit inquiète, Madame Waldorf. - Bien l'autre solution à mes changements est l'apparition de superpouvoirs. Nous sommes à New York, patrie des superhéros. Mais comme nous le savons tous, cela n'existe pas, dit Blair en colère. Elle conclut cela en tapant fort sur le bureau qui se fendilla à l'endroit de l'impact. Et voilà, mon seul pouvoir est de révéler au grand jour les points faibles des choses. Tous les autres regardèrent avec inquiétude les petites fentes du bureau.

- Donc pour revenir aux résultats, dit Mme Waldorf, si je comprends bien, Blair doit revenir demain matin faire une prise de sang sans prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle le prend en sortant d'ici avant d'aller au lycée. C'est bien cela.  
- C'est parfaitement cela, répondit le docteur. Elle ne doit rien manger 8 heures avant la prise de sang et seulement boire de l'eau. Sinon les résultats sont faussés. Pour le petit déjeuner, il y a un très bon Starbuck au bas de la rue. Sinon, comme j'ai dit tout à l'heure, on se revoit quand tous les résultats sont arrivés ou que la santé de Blair évolue dans un sens ou l'autre. Il est possible que tout cela disparaisse et que nous aurons aucune explication de ce qui s'est passé.  
- Se tournant vers Blair, vous avez rendez-vous Mademoiselle Waldorf, demain à 7 H. Inutile de remonter ici, la prise de sang se fait au rez-de-chaussée dans une salle de prélèvements. Je vous rédige tout de suite une ordonnance à donner demain à la réception pour la prise de sang.  
- Pouvez-vous aussi donner une dispense de sport de 10 à 15 jours pour éviter tout commentaire sur ses étonnants résultats sportifs ? demande Mme Waldorf.  
- Très certainement, je vous le rédige pour 2 semaines. D'ici là, nous aurons tous les résultats. Je joins aussi l'ordonnance pour la prise de sang de demain matin.

Il rédigea les 2 documents, les donna à Blair et dit : - Si vous observez le moindre changement, n'hésitez à téléphoner ou à revenir. Je vous dis au revoir mademoiselle Waldorf.  
- Au revoir Docteur, dit Blair.  
- Au revoir Mlle Waldorf, dit le docteur Sinclair.

Mme Waldorf et Serena se levèrent et dirent :  
- Au revoir Docteur.  
- Au revoir, Mme Waldorf, Mademoiselle.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la porte. Puis Mme Waldorf se retourna et dit :  
- Pour la semaine prochaine dès que vous avez les résultats complets, il faudrait que vous appeliez mon secrétariat pour fixer un rendez-vous, car je serais très occupé la semaine prochaine et je ne sais pas quand je serai libre.  
- Nous sommes une clinique moderne et nous pouvons avoir une audio ou même une vidéoconférence si vous le préférez.  
- Bonne idée que cela. Encore de nouveau au revoir Docteur et merci de nous avoir accueilli en urgence si tard.

Dans l'ascenseur, Mam Waldorf demanda à Serena :  
- Est-ce qu'on te ramène chez toi ?  
- Non merci, Mme Waldorf, j'ai rendez-vous avec des amis, pas très loin, je vais y aller à pied. Maman est au courant.  
- D'accord, pour toi Blair, nous rentrons à la maison. Il faut que nous ayons une discussion et dans ton état, hors de question que tu sortes ce soir.  
- D'accord, Maman répondit Blair.  
- Puis se retournant vers Serena, Mme Waldorf lui dit : Peux-tu ne pas parler des résultats de Blair à ta famille, tes amies et surtout sur Gossip girl. Tu peux dire que tu l'as accompagné à la clinique pour une violente douleur ressentie à la suite du sport. Et conclusion plus de peur que de mal, mais tu dois rester discrète en parlant de la santé des autres.

A la sortie de la clinique, les Waldorf rentrèrent dans leur limousine dont le chauffeur ouvrit la porte arrière. Serena après les avoir saluer, s'en alla de son coté à pied.

Dans la voiture, mère et fille discutèrent :  
- Blair, vu tes résultats médicaux, il faut que tu restes discrète sur ta situation. Comme je l'ai dit à Serena, tu es venue à l'hôpital pour une douleur musculaire. Nous attendons tous les résultats. Et pour éviter qu'elle réapparaisse, tu as une dispense de sport. Si on me pose des questions, je dirai un bon froissement de muscles, mais nous attendons. Et toi ?  
- Je minimiserai le tout en disant un simple claquage. Mais vu mes résultats du sport de cet après-midi, on va se demander si cela ne cache pas autre chose.  
- Bien, on posera des questions qui resteront sans réponse. Tu fais profil bas et tu ne vas quelque part pour voir si tu peux t'inscrire pour les prochains Jeux Olympiques et mettre ton nom sur les différents records d'athlétisme et d'autres sports. Si cela devient permanent et sans risque pour ta santé, on fera peut-être autrement. - D'accord Maman, je ne veux pas faire les gros titres de Gossip Girl et autres médias people.  
- Pour Gossip Girl, c'est déjà le cas un peu trop souvent à mon gout. D'ailleurs pour savoir ce que tu fais, je suis inscrite à ses alertes comme d'ailleurs beaucoup de parents de grands lycées de New York.

Elle hausse les épales et regarde le trottoir devant lequel passe la limousine. Et là, au croisement d'une petite ruelle, elle vit un homme avec le masque qui se transformait en poussière dans ses rêves quand on les frappait au cœur. Interloquée, elle ferme les yeux, secoue sa tête et regarde de nouveau. La limousine avait avancé et elle ne voyait plus que le croisement. Elle n'y vit rien d'autre et se dit qu'elle avait fait un rêve éveillé. LES VAMPIRES N'EXISTENT PAS.

**Immeuble de l'Appartement des Waldorf – Début de soirée **

Quelques minutes, plus tard, la limousine les déposa devant leur immeuble et mère lui dit :  
- Bien sûr, tu ne sors pas ce soir. Tu es en repos.  
- Je n'avais prévu rien de cela. De toute façon, on a une rencontre importante des reines demain. On a trop de choses à coordonner pour éviter que les grands lycées se marchent sur les pieds pour cette fin d'année.  
- Ce n'est pas encore réglée dit étonnée sa mère.  
- Comme pour un défilé de mode, il y a toujours pleins de détails sans importance qui deviennent de plus en plus importants à mesure que la date se rapproche. L'année dernière, le thème final d'Albert Einstein se rapprochait beaucoup trop dans son traitement de celui du notre dont le thème était pourtant bien différent. Et une mauvaise réponse aurait pu entrainer une autre dispute avec un autre lycée. Ses rencontres de reine sont faites pour cela. Pour la Fashion Week, vous faites plus ou moins la même chose entre créateurs de mode pour éviter de vous marcher sur les pieds.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et les emmène à leur étage.

Merci d'avance pour toutes vos reviews.


End file.
